This invention relates to security of computers on a network, including for example a wireless network of portable computers in a classroom environment, a wired local area network, a cable television system with settop boxes containing computing devices, a telephone system, either wireless or wired, having computer controlled devices coupled thereto, such as cellular telephones, computers and the like, and a satellite-based network.
One of the security concerns of valuable property, such as a computer, is theft. A network can be used to enhance security and prevent theft of the property, especially if the property has sufficient intelligence to participate in its own security without the knowledge of the thief.